1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in deck plate inserts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to fasten an insert to the deck plate, the prior art required the insert to be hammered or screwed into a pilot hole after the hole was drilled into the deck plate by an installation tool, such as a power drill.
Thus, the work of drilling the pilot hole into the deck plate and installing the insert had to be done separately making the overall installation process inefficient. In addition, a problem was created when concrete was poured into the deck plate as its water content flowed out of the gap between the pilot hole of the deck plate and installed insert, causing water damage to the underlying structure.
What is therefore desired is to provide an insert, particularly adapted for use with deck plates, that improves the efficiency of the insert installation process and eliminates the aforementioned water flow problem.